More Than Friends
by chibibatmishu
Summary: The Triwizard tournement has come once again. While at Beauxbatons Hermione finds love in a very unexpectant place.
1. "Back to Hogwarts"

"More than Friends" by Bethany Lupin  
  
Disclaimers: Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do own Bethany Lupin and her cat Moonbeam. Ellena Milly and Krystal belong to Jessica Stine.  
  
Chapter One: "Back at Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
Students began to fill the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, as they entered the Great Hall on the first day back. Among them were the famous Gryffindor trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey guys!" called Bethany Lupin, a Ravenclaw. She is daughter of the famous Professor Lupin, who was a teacher at Hogwarts in their third year. Fellow Gryffindor Ellena Milly sat down next to Harry. "Hi love. I missed you," said Harry giving his girlfriend Ellena a kiss on the cheek. Beth looked over at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "So Herm, Are you excited to be Headgirl?" she asked waiting for the first years to cross the lake. "Of course," Hermione replied smiling, "I just can't believe it's our seventh year."  
  
Soon after the first year came in the Sorting ceremony began followed by the feast. As the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall quieted. "As most of you know the Triwizard tournament was held here a few years ago at Hogwarts. It gives me great pleasure to announce that this year it will taking place at Beauxbatons!" The hall began to fill with the sounds of students excited whispers.  
  
"I can't believe it," Ellena whispered as Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard tournament." "Are you going to enter Harry?" asked Beth. "No," Harry replied, "I did it once and I'm sure as hell don't want to do it again." "I'm going to put my name in the goblet," said Ellena. "Ellena please don't," said Harry taking her hands as he remembered Cedric, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Ellena nodded. "Promise?" "Promise." "Beth, Are you going to enter you name in the goblet?" asked Ron. "I don't think so," said Beth, crinkling her nose. "Won't hurt to put your name in." Beth just shook her head as she turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We will be going to witness the goblet choose the champions of each school. After that the seventh years are allowed to stay and study at Beauxbatons. The rest of the school will return here. Of course you will all come back to Beauxbatons to see the tasks. That's all the information I have for you now. Would the heads of each house please show the first years to their dorms. And, I wish all of you the best of luck here at Hogwarts."  
  
"This way please," Hermione called to the first years, as they headed to the Gryffindor''s tower.  
  
"Pass word?" asked the portrait as the group gathered in front of it. "Pegasus," replied Hermione and the portrait slid open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Beth, What do you have first?" asked Ellena as they received their schedules. "Transfiguration," said Beth grinning. "So do I, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." "Cool. So Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have Transfigurations together." "Yeah, but feel lucky you don't have potions with Slytherin," said Ellena frowning. Beth laughed.  
  
"Look here," said Ron handing them a flyer, "We're leaving for Beauxbatons the end of next month." "I can't wait to study at Beaux, "said Hermione, "It will be nice for a change of pace." "We better get to class," said Harry standing up. "Right," agreed Ellena, following him. "Guess we should go too," said Beth picking up her books and following Ellena, along with Ron and Hermione. 


	2. "Going to Beauxbatons"

"More than Friends" by Bethany Lupin  
  
Chapter 2: "Arriving at Beauxbatons"  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
"Today we are going to Beauxbatons!" sang Beth happily as Ellena let her into the Gryffindor common room. "Someone's cheerful," said Ron eyeing her. "Ok everyone... Ahh!" Hermione screamed as she tripped coming down into the common room. Bethany quickly turned around and caught Hermione. "Hey Grace, How's charm school?" teased Ron. "Shut up Ron," said Hermione smoothing out her robes, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. "I'm hungry," said Harry. "Well it is time for breakfast before we got to Beauxbatons," said Ellena. "Well I'm going," he replied before picking her up and carrying her off. "Wait for me!" called Beth, and took off after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right," said Professor Dumbledore, "Seventh years may load the carriages first." "Beth, You coming with us?" asked Ellena, who was entering a carriage with Harry. Ron and Hermione were standing behind them ready to board as well. Beth shrugged, "Sure, why not." Soon all the Hogwarts students were on the carriages and they took off for Beauxbatons.  
  
In the carriage, Harry put an arm around Ellena while Beth and Hermione talked excitedly about going to Beauxbatons. "Those to are so alike its scary," Harry whispered to Ellena, "If I didn't know better I'd also say they were flirting." Ellena looked over at Beth knowing something about Beth that Harry didn't. Ellena knew that Beth was bisexual. It was in their six year when Bethany told her. Ellena didn't know what to think at first, but she had now learned to accept it. After all Beth was her best friend. /Wonder if anything is going to go between them? / thought Ellena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After an hour, the carriage landed on the grounds of Beauxbatons. The doors were opened and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, welcomed the Hogwarts students. Beth looked around that the students of Durmstrang had arrived before them. They were standing there in the fur cloaks although the weather was quite warm. A few of them were fidgeting underneath them. Madam Maxime then invited both schools inside for the feast. They were lead into the Great Hall were they took their seats among the other students.  
  
All the students listened excitedly as Madame Maxime talked about the tournament. "... And of course you'll be expected to wear your dress robes for the Yule Ball..."  
  
"I forgot about that," groaned Ron. "Ellena will you go to the dance with me?" asked Harry. "That's a stupid question," Ellena said giggling, "Of course I will." Hermione looked at Ron. "Don't even think of using me as a last resort. Either you ask me now or not at all." Ron laughed. "Me go with you? No thanks! I'm going to ask Gabrielle." "Gabrielle? Isn't that Fleur's younger sister?" Ron smiled, "Yep." "You know she's part veela right?" said Beth eyeing him. Ron just shook his head yes. Hermione picked up her goblet, "It's stupid anyway." "Your just mad cause Krum graduated Durmstrang," teased Ron. Ellena smacked him since she was the closest. "Don't worry. You and Beth will both find dates. "Whatever," Beth scoffed. She then turned her attention back to Madame Maxime, who was about to take the Goblet of Fire out of its box.  
  
Madame Maxime took out her wand and tapped the box lid three times. The lid creaked slowly open. Madame Maxime reached in and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Professor Dumbledore closed the lid for Madame Maxime and she placed the goblet on the lid for all to see. "Aspiring champions will have 24 hours to put their names in the goblet. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the name of the three it has judged most worthy to represent the schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. Professor Dumbledore, Will you tell them about the age line?" "Certainly my dear," said Professor Dumbledore standing up, " To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross this line." He then turned the floor back over to Madame Maxime. "I wish to impress upon you wishing to compete not to take this lightly. Once a champion has been selected they are obligated to see the tournament till the end. The placing of your name into the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. Please be sure you are prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all and enjoy your stay here at Beauxbatons."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Beth why are you eating?" asked Hermione the next night at the feast. "I'm too excited to eat," said fidgeting in her seat. "Come on eat," Hermione insisted placing a fork full of food in front of her as if she was an infant. Bethany laughed as she took the food off of Hermione's fork. Ellena laughed "You guys are screwy!" Harry nodded as he refilled his and Ellena's goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
The feast seemed to take much longer then usual. But at long last, the golden plates had returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall that died instantly as Madame Maxime got to her feet. "Well, the goblet is about ready to make its decision," she said, "Now when the champions names are called, I would ask them to come up to the top of the hall please, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber where you will receive you first instructions."  
  
Madame Maxime took out her wand and gave a giant sweep with it. All the candles except those in the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. Harry took this opportunity to give Ellena a deep kiss. The Goblet of Fire now shone brightly then anything in the whole hall. Everyone watched, waiting...  
  
The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flames shot into the air and a charred piece of paper fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped. Madame Maxime caught the paper and held it at arm's length, so she could read by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Hogwarts," she read, "Will be Bethany Lupin." Everyone began applauding, the Ravenclaw house being the loudest.  
  
Beth looked at Ellena in shock. "But I didn't..." "Of course not," said Ellena smiling, "I did for you!" "Ellena!" "Go on!" urged Ron, "They're waiting for you!" Bethany made her way to the front of the room and was lead into the next room.  
  
Soon the other two champions were in the room with Bethany. They all gathered around a small fire awaiting their instructions. Ludo Bagman came into the room smiling. "Well shall we get started? The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will take place on November the 24th, in front of the other students and a panel of judges. You may not ask for any help from other teachers to complete these tasks. The champions will face the task with only their wands. I think that is all... Good luck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ellena!" yelled Beth, running up to their dormitory, "You are so going to get it!" Ellena hid behind Harry, who was laughing. "I think its cool you got in Beth," said Ron. "Its not bad really," said Harry, "You do fine." Beth smiled weakly. "I guess." "Can you believe the Yule Ball is so early this year?" said Ellena changing the subject, "Last time it was after the first task. This year it's before." "Doesn't matter to me," said Harry giving her a kiss. 


	3. "The Yule Ball"

1 Chapter 3: "The Yule Ball"  
  
"I can't believe the Yule Ball is tomorrow night," Ellena giggled as she took her dress robe out of her trunk. Beth threw her books on the bed and looked at Ellena in disgust. "I can't believe you're looking forward to this." "That's cause she had a date," said Hermione sitting on the bed. "You mean you guys don't have dates?" Beth and Hermione shook their heads "no". Ellena looked at them nervously as she remembered what she told them. "But you're the Hogwarts champion, you should have lots of people wanting to go with you." Beth laughed. "Hey Ellena!" Harry called to her up the steps. "Coming!" yelled Ellena and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Stupid dance," said Beth sitting down next to Hermione. "Tell me about it," she answered falling back on the bed. "Ellena is so lucky to have a guy like Harry," Beth sighed. "Tell me about it." They sat in silence for a moment until Hermione broke the silence. "Beth, Are you a werewolf like you father?" "No but I am an Animagus." "I thought it took years to become an Animagus." "It does but my family started me since I was old enough to learn." "What do you become?" "I'm a wolf," Beth said smiling. "Can you show me please? I mean you are legal right?" This caused Beth to laugh. "Yes, I'm registered. The ministry knows my markings. I have a white tip on my tail, four white paws, plus the white on my face," and with that Beth transfigured. Hermione stared at the wolf in front of her. "That is so cool! Can I touch you?" Beth-wolf nodded and Hermione petted her on the head. Beth then detransfigured. "I can teach you if you want." "Really?" Beth nodded. "Cool." "Hey Herm..." "Yeah?" "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Hermione giggled, "Sure why not." "Will you dance with me when the champions have to dance," she teased. "Sure." Bethany smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ellena stood admiring herself in the mirror. "You better hurry," said Beth, "Harry will be waiting for you." "What about you guys?" "We'll meet you there," said Hermione, who was fixing her hair. "You sure?" "Yes!" insisted Beth, "Now go. Harry is gonna think we got jealous and kidnapped you!" Ellena laughed as she left the dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost time for the champions to dance when Bethany came in escorting Hermione. The champions were called to the dance floor. There were gasps from the crowd when they saw Bethany and Hermione dancing. Professor McGonagall stared at them then turned to Dumbledore. "We can't let that go on." "Now Minerva, Let them be," said Dumbledore, "They don't know it yet, but the y are destined to be together." Professor McGonagall watched them until se saw Harry and Ellena nd went over to yell at them for making out in public.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was fun," Bethany giggled as they walked down the hall to their rooms after the dance. Hermione giggled as well. "Yeah." "You guys are weird," said Ellena who was walking with them, Harry's arm around her waist. "Well goodnight love," said Harry before kissing her gently on the lips, "See you in the morning." "Good night Harry. I love you." "I love you too." Hermione looked at Beth and they both started laughing. "I think Hogwarts is in trouble if we have a champion like you," teased Ellena. "Hey, you're the one who put my name in the goblet. I don't wanna hear it!" "Shush! How many butterbeers did you two drink?" Beth looked at Hermione, who laughed and fell onto Beth causing them both to fall on the ground giggling hysterically. "You two are incorrigible." "yep," said Beth through her giggles.  
  
After Hermione feel asleep on Beth's bed, Beth and Ellena sat on her bed talking. Beth had since calmed down since the incident in the hall. "So Beth," said Ellena eyeing her, "What's going on between you and Hermione?" Bethany blushed. "There's nothing going on." "You like her though, don't you?" "Maybe." Hermione sat up and the conversation quickly died. Hermione drug herself over to her bed and Beth crawled into her's for a good night's sleep.  
  
Not long after everyone fell asleep Hermione was digging quietly though her trunk. "Found it," she said softly to herself as she pulled out a book. She lay back down on the bed and opened the book and ruffled through it till she found a certain chapter. *What are these feelings I have? It says in her people are actually attracted to the same sex? Does that mean I'm falling in love with Bethany? I'm not really sure... or if she even feel the same way. I guess I'll just play it out and see what happens. * 


	4. "The First Task"

Chapter 4: "The First Task"  
  
"I can't believe today is the first task," said Beth nervously as she stood beside Hermione as they waited for the teacher. Draco Malfoy came in the room. "I can't believe it! Bethany is dating a mud blood!" "Shut Malfoy," said Beth angrily. "Oh no. Did I anger the Hogwarts champion?" "She said shut up," snapped Hermione. "Oh the lesbian mud blood is mad too." Beth snapped at that comment. She transformed and immediately pounced on Malfoy, fangs bared. Draco's face went paler then usual. "Beth, please don't!" Hermione pleaded. By this time Pansy Parkinson was hysterical.  
  
All the sudden Beth felt herself being lifted by magic. She looked to see the Transfiguration teacher of Beauxbatons holding her in the air. "So on of our students is an Animagus," she said smiling. The professor then began to use the same spell Bethany's dad had used on Ron's pet rat Scabbers to make him show his true form. Bethany fell to the ground in human form. "Miss Lupin please come to the front of the room. The rest of you please take your seats." Bethany proceeded to the front of the room while the other students took their seats. Hermione quickly took her seat and watched Beth worriedly. Beth just smiled back at her. "So Miss Lupin, You are the daughter of Remus Lupin, are you not?" "Yes Madame." The professor opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the classroom door opening. "Bethany Lupin is to come with me to prepare for the first task." Bethany giggled nervously as she followed Professor McGonagall out of the Transfigurations class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bethany sat in a room with the two other champions, nervously bouncing her leg. She then began to think about what happened in Transfigurations. *Good job Beth. Now Hermione thinks you're insane. Not the best way to get her to like you. * She groaned in frustration as she buried her face in her hands. * I wish I could tell her how I feel. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione crowed in a set of stands with the other students. * Bethany stood up for me * Hermione held the book she had been carrying with her since the dance, close to her chest. * Beth someday I'll tell you how I really feel. I know I can't keep it locked inside me forever. I just wish I knew how you feel *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three champions sat in the tent, the air full of tension. "Good! You're all here." The champions looked up to see Mr. Bagman now standing in the tent with them. "Its time to fill you in of the first task. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag"- he held black satin bag and shook it at them- "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different-er- varieties, you. The task is to collect the golden egg!" Beth nodded slowly as Bagman's gaze fell upon her. Then it seemed about a second later to Beth before Bagman was opening the neck of the black satin bag.  
  
"Ladies first," he said offering it to Bethany. She reached into the bag and pulled out a model of a dragon with the number two around its neck. The other two champions followed her suit. "Each of you pulled out a dragon you will face. The numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons. Now when the whistle sounds the champion who drew one will go first. "  
  
Soon after Bagman left a whistle sounded somewhere. The Beauxbatons champion left, looking rather pale. It was worse then Beth could imagine, sitting there listening to the crowd shout and yell. The Durmstrung champion put a hand on Beth's shoulder as the whistle. Beth shook herself out of it and walked out of the tent shaking slightly.  
  
Bethany stood on the field, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. She looked up at the dragon and it stared back at her with cold, yellow eyes. She raised her wand and the next thing she knew it was asleep in front of her. She didn't remember saying the spell, nor could she hear the crowd cheering. The only thing she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart in her chest. As soon as she realized the dragon was down she bolted for the egg. However she didn't count on the dragon breathing fire in its sleep. The dragon snored loudly, shooting fire out of its nose. It Beth in the leg. She winced but continued for the egg. She tripped and fell close to the egg. She reached out and grabbed it, pulling it close to her chest. The Hogwarts students cheered loudly.  
  
Beth stood up keeping the weight off her right leg. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Beth and immediately began to take care of her burn. Seconds after Hermione was there as well. Hermione threw her arms around Beth, repeating over and over again how she was glad Beth was ok. Bethany felt her skin heat at Hermione's touch. She pulled Hermione into her arms.  
  
"Way to go Beth!" Ron shouted as he, Harry, and Ellena approached. Hermione quickly pulled out of Bethany's grasp. "You're in second place," said Ellena smiling. "So I got burned and all I get is second place," laughed Beth. "You're lucky that's all you got," said Hermione eyeing her, "Your injuries could have been alot worse. " Harry laughed. "She did good and I bet if you open the egg a clue to the second task is there." Bethany proceeded to open the egg, while Hermione, Ron and Harry covered their ears expecting a loud screeching noise. However there was no sound only a piece of parchment. Hermione leaned over Beth's shoulder as she read it. "First tell me the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells not but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle the end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this, Which creature would be unwilling to kiss? We've taken what you've surely miss, an hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took. But past an hour the prospect's black, too late, it's gone it won't come back " Hermione continued to look it over. "So these lead up to a creature you would be unwilling to kiss?" "Maybe its Snape," answered Ellena. "Whatever it is they took something of mine or will be," said Beth rolling the paper back up. Harry smiled. He recognized the parts of this clue, but he figured Beth needed to figure this out for herself. 


	5. "The Riddle of the Golden Egg"

1 Chapter 5- Riddle of the Golden Egg  
  
A week before the second task was to begin, Bethany sat on her bed, the riddle sitting in front of her. She had postponed figuring out the riddle long enough.  
  
"What are you doing Beth?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to her on the bed. Bethany blushed slightly. "I just trying to figure out this riddle." "Do you mind if I help?" "No, nit at all." Beth replied quickly. Bethany picked up the paper and Hermione leaned close. Beth's heart raced as she felt Hermione's warm breath on her face. She wondered if Hermione noticed her blushing. Hermione looked up at Beth and began to think to her self. (I want to tell you, but I'm afraid too. But keeping this secret to myself... it hurts every time I look at your sweet face. Will I ever tell you?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ellena started to come up to the dorm, but turned around when she saw Beth and Hermione. She went into the common room smiling. Harry eyed her. "I thought you were going to get your Divinations book." "I was, but I didn't want to disturb Beth and Herm. They look so cute together." Harry shook his head about the thought that Bethany liked girls, or that Hermione may love Beth as well,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"First tell me the person that lives in disguise...deals in secrets and tells not but lies," Hermione read going over it in her head, "A liar but what's with the secrets and disguises?" "Maybe he's in the secret service," Beth said teasingly. "That's it!" yelled Hermione scaring Beth, "A spy!" Bethany smiled as she looked at Hermione's happy face. "I already figured out the last part when I was trying to figure this damn thing out. A sound made when trying to find a hard word. Do you know Herm?" "Er..." said Hermione thinking. "Exactly!" Beth laughed. Hermione giggled. "So we have spy-er." "Spy-er... Spy-er... Spider!" screamed Beth excitedly and threw her arms around Hermione. "I think that's right but what's with the other part?" "I don't know that, but I do know its time for dinner. Come on!" Beth jumped off the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand. The two ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry I want to talk to you, " said Beth lunch was over. Harry nodded, "All right." They got up and left the hall for some privacy.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Harry looked at Beth confused. "What?" "I asked what you are doing tonight. You see it's a full moon tonight, so I'm going to Hogsmeade to be with my dad. Sort of tradition. Sirius is going to be there and asked me to see if you wanted to come along." "Well what about your dad? Sirius and you both can transform, but I can't." "Don't worry, the Wolfsbane potion keeps him relatively mild." Harry thought a moment. "Sure why not." Beth smiled, "I'll meet you her at six. Bring your cloak." "But how are we going to get there? Remember we're at Beauxbatons." "Don't worry about it. You leave that up to dad and Sirius." "All right. Hey Beth have you figured out your clue?" "Me and Herm got the riddle. It's a spider, but I don't know about the part about them taking something of mine. I mean, spiders are small." "A person," whispered Harry, "A person close to you will be kidnapped the day for you to save." "Thanks Harry." "Don't mention it. I had some help as well," he said winking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood waiting for Beth under his invisibility cloak. "Harry!" He looked around but saw no one. Suddenly Bethany was in front of him holding a box. Harry removed his cloak. "How did you..." "I have Ellena's cloak," she said holding it up to show him. "Oh. What's I the box?" Beth smiled as she opened it. "It's a present from dad and Sirius." "A rolled up newspaper?" "Nope, portkey. Grab on." Harry groaned remembering about the portkeys. He held his cloak tightly before grabbing the portkey.  
  
Before they knew it, Bethany and Harry were inside the shrieking shack. Their landing was less than perfect and both Beth and Harry landed on their butts in front of Sirius and a transformed Remus. Beth immediately transfigured into her wolf form. She trotted over and nuzzled her dad. "Glad to see you made it Harry," said Sirius. Harry smiled at his godfather. "Its good to see you again." "So how's school?" "It's going good." "Is Ellena doing al right?" "She's more beautiful than ever." At that comment Harry could have sworn he heard Beth laughing. "This reminds me of the old times up here when we came up with Peter and James." "So know you're continuing with Beth, who is Lupin's daughter, and me since I'm James's son." "Something like that," said Sirius smiling. 


	6. "The Second Task"

1 Chapter 6: The Second Task  
  
Beth sat with Hermione and Ellena in their dorm an hour before the second task was to begin. "So Beth, are you nervous?" asked Ellena. "A little." "Have you figured out the rest of the clue?" "Sorta. Harry gave me a hint. Hermione looked up at the clock. "It should be starting soon." The girls walked out of their room to see Harry. "Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime would like to see you in the office," he said smiling. Hermione looked at him confused, but went anyway. "And Beth you need to go meet with Bagman and the other champions." Beth nodded and walked out of the room thinking of the clue. *Someone close to me... a spider is going to take something close to me? But who? Hermione..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right," said Bagman to all three champions, "You've time to figure out the clues. Now when I blow my whistle the task will start. Ready..." "TWEET!" Bagman blew his whistle and almost instantly Beth transfigured and took off for the woods. She knew she was right, because she could smell Hermione's scent in the air. Beth-wolf ran as fast as she could toward Hermione's scent remembering the last part of the clue. /We've taken what you'll surly miss, an hour long you'll have to look and to recover what we took. But past an hour the prospects black, too late its gone, it won't come back/ She couldn't lose Hermione. She just couldn't, not before she told her how she felt.  
  
It seemed like she was running forever, until she came to a clearing and saw Hermione bonded to a post. Beth detransfigured. "Hermione!" She rushed forward only to be stopped by a giant black spider. Beth squirmed; she hated spiders. "STUPIFY!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the spider. The spell seemed to have no effect on it. "Oh shit," said Beth taking a few steps back. The spider advanced forward towards her. Beth took another step backwards, falling in the process. The spider pounced at her and Beth instantly transfigured moving out of the way, unaware of the camera floating around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dumblydore. I did not know one of your students wuz an Animagus," said Madame Maxime looking at the screen surprised. "Well she is registered, so it's perfectly legal," Dumbledore assured her. "So its true," said Professor Kakaroff looking at Beth's hostage, "She's to be with the girl." Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, everything is finally falling into place just like its suppose to. The future is heading in the right direction."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beth began running around the giant spider. It was turning around at a fixed point. Soon it fell down dizzy from all the circles. Beth detransfigured and held her wand at it. "Freezium!" A light blue light blasted from Beth's wand, encasing the spider in a giant block of ice. Having disposed of her task, Beth rushed over to Hermione. She was still under the sleeping spell and was tied up with the bonding spell. "Finito Incanto!" The bonding spell let Hermione loose and she fell into Beth's arms. "Hermione! Hermione, Wake up!" Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and her own brown eyes stared into Bethany's green ones. "Beth..." "Shush," Bethany placed a finger gently over Hermione's lips. "You need to get to the finish line," Hermione spoke against Beth's finger. "All right," said Beth picking up Hermione and started carrying her out of the forest. Hermione was going to start to protest, but wrapped her arms around Bethany's neck and rested her head on her shoulder instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ellena were watching the forest very carefully waiting for one of the champions to return. "Hey," said Ron finally speaking up, "Has anyone seen Hermione?" "Yeah, She's right there," laughed Ellena as she saw Beth coming out of the forest with Hermione in her arms. "Beth's the first to come back," said Harry smiling.  
  
Bethany looked at the judges as she came out. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her. He then began to discuss things with Madame Maxime, Professor Kakaroff and the judges. Madame Maxime stood up. "Bethany Lupin, you did well on this task. Your score is 45 points." "That puts you in first place, " said Hermione excitedly, still in Beth's arms. Beth laughed happily as she continued to hold Hermione. Both girls seemed completely oblivious to the students and teachers alike eyeing them. Beth carried Hermione over to the bench they had set up for the champions.  
  
Soon after the Durmstrung champion came out, followed by the Beauxbatons. Harry, Ellena, and Ron came running up to Beth after they announced the scores. "You're in first place," said Ellena excitedly. Beth could hardly hear as Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Beth's neck. "Yes," exclaimed Beth, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist. "Good job Beth," said Harry, "Couldn't have done better myself." Beth blushed slightly, "Thanks." "Come on," said Ellena, "Let's go celebrate."  
  
  
  
~* END CHAPTER * ~  
  
  
  
Beth: What a fun chapter! In our next chapter Hermione and I confess secrets to each other. How will we react? Find out in our next chapter "More Than Friends". You better get ready! 


	7. "More Than Friends"

1 Chapter 7: "More Than Friends"  
  
"Congratulations Beth!" said Hermione as she sat down on Beth's bed. "Thanks Herm." "Beth, I have a question for you. What do you think of me?" Beth's cheeks flushed, "What do you mean?" "I was your hostage, so that means I must be important to you. After all the clue said they've taken what you'll surely miss." Beth tried not to look at her, "Yes Hermione, You're very important to me." Beth looked up into Hermione's shining brown eyes and felt her chest constrict. "I can't take this," said Beth going over and leaning on the windowsill. "Take what?" "This pain everytime I'm near you, knowing you don't love me the way I love you. It hurts Hermione. Spending almost every hour with you and not being able to tell you how I feel." Hermione looked up at Beth, "Of course I love you." Bethany's body went rigid and Hermione waited for her to say something. "I don't love you," Beth clarified, "I'm in love with you.' "I knew what you meant Beth, I've been searching my own feelings ever since the Yule Ball. Didn't you notice the book I was carrying? It's a muggle book. In it's a chapter all about coming out and telling someone how you feel. Beth, I'm in love with you too." Beth turned around and looked into Hermione's eyes. She saw love and truth reflected in her eyes. "You're telling the truth," she said quietly as though she didn't believe it. "Of course I'm telling the truth. Beth, I would never hurt or lie to you, " Hermione replied walking up to Beth. Hermione leaned over and pressed her lips against Beth's. Bethany let out a muffled, surprise noise before wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione moaned gently into Beth's mouth as she felt Beth's tongue flick against her own. Beth's hands slid down to Hermione's butt as she pressed Hermione against her. In response Hermione's left hand moved up and rested on Beth's chest. Beth giggled softly against Hermione's lips as she walked Hermione back to the bed. Hermione fell back on to the bed when her legs toughed it, dragging Bethany on top of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Beth really does love Hermione," said Harry, snaking his arms around Ellena's waist. "Yes she does." "Do you think Beth loves Hermione the way Beth loves her?" "Yes, I think so. I see it in her eyes, both their eyes. Their love for each other is pure, much like ours." Ellena smiled as she looked up into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. Harry smiled back at her before leaning over and kissing her firmly, yet gently on the lips. "Oy, Knock it off!" teased Ron as he saw his two best friends kissing, "its time for dinner." Ellena smiled, "I'll go get Beth and Hermione."  
  
Ellena walked into the dormitory and gasped at the sight in front of her. Hermione was lying on the bed with Bethany on top of her, kissing passionately. Both girls' robes were off and carelessly thrown at the foot of the bed. Beth's shirt and bra were lifted up above her chest and Hermione was fondling it. Bethany's one hand was hidden underneath Hermione's skirt. Beth and Hermione heard Ellena's startled cry and looked up startled. Hermione quickly pulled Beth's shirt down over her bare chest. "Uh..." started Beth. "I don't need to hear it," said Ellena, 'Just get your robes on and come down for dinner." Beth stood up and adjusting her bra, then pulled on her robe. Hermione kissed Beth once again before putting on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beth and Hermione sat at a table with Ellena, Harry and Ron. Students of Hogwarts were coming over and congratulating Beth, along with asking questions about her and Hermione.  
  
Madame Maxime got to her feet and the hall silenced. "Mister Bagman is her to discuss the third task to our champions before he goes. Mr. Bagman..." Bagman stood up. "Thank you and congratulations to the champions. The third task will be in six weeks. It is the same as the previous third task. A maze will be constructed on the ground of Beauxbatons. Champions will begin at the starting point and must make their way to the finish. It may sound easy, but there will be challenges throughout the maze in which you will have to face. I wish you luck. Until next time..." He nodded at the head mistress before leaving.  
  
Hermione looked at Beth. "Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically. "Just be careful," warned Harry. "I will," said Beth putting an arms around Hermione's waist, "I wouldn't think of dying now. I have just the thing I wanted."  
  
  
  
~* END CHAPTER * ~ 


	8. "the Third Task"

1 Chapter 8: The Third Task  
  
Hermione awoke to come face to face with a wolf. Her first instinct was to scream, but instead smiled as she saw the markings on the wolf's face. She reached up and began to pet in gently. "You know Beth, you almost scared me to death." The wolf licked her hand apologetically. Hermione giggled. "Beth why don't you un-transform." Hermione closed her eyes as the wolf licked her face. When she opened them back up, a familiar dark haired girl was straddled over her. "Good morning," Beth said cheerfully. "Morning love," Hermione responded, "Aren't you nervous?" "About the last task? Not really, but I'm excited." "Well, if it was me I'd be nervous about going in that maze. "Why would you be? You know some spells that some people don't know yet." "It doesn't matter. That thing brings back bad memories," she shuddered underneath Beth. Beth leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't worry about me. I'm the daughter of a Marauder. Now let's go get breakfast." Hermione smiled, "All right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It is now time for the third task to begin. Bethany is standing along with the other two champions and Bagman.  
  
"All right," said Bagman addressing the champions, "Your third task is to work your way through the maze. Mind you this is no ordinary maze. There are many obstacles you'll have to face. If at any time you are in trouble and need help, just shoot red sparks into the air and someone form the ministry will be there to assist you. Bethany, since you're in first place, you will go in first. The goal is to make it to the end of the maze where the trophy is waiting for the winner. Are you ready?" The three champions nodded. "All right," said Bagman as he clapped his hands, "Beth you may go at the start of my whistle." Bagman looked over at the head table. Madame Maxime nodded. Bagman lifted the whistle to his lips. "TWEET!" Beth transfigured and took off through the maze in wolf form.  
  
After about fifty yards she reached a fork. Immediately she turned left, hoping it was the right path. Beth then heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Beth sped up and up ahead took the path that looked almost deserted.  
  
Bagman's whistle blew for the third time. All three champions were now inside.  
  
Bethany un-transfigured and placed her wand flat on her hand. "Point me," she whispered, using the spell Hermione taught her. The wand spun slightly in her hand. She looked to see the direction it was pointing. That way would be north and Beth knew she had to go northwest for the center of the maze.  
  
Soon Beth came across the first challenge. Right in front of her stood a blast-ended skrewt. Beth took a step backward. She gasped after de transforming. It was huge! The thing had to be 10 feet long. Beth took her wand out of her robe pocket and pointed it at the skrewt. The skrewt sent a blast of fire form its end. It flew towards Beth. She jumped out of the way and landed on her stomach. She quickly pointed her wand at its shell less under side. "IMPEDIMENTA!" The skrewt froze. Beth winked at it teasingly before taking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beth-wolf whimpered as she trotted along the maze. It had to have been at least 20 minutes since she had taken care of that skrewt. She had come across a few challenges, but more dead ends then anything. She sighed as she came out of wolf form and did the four-point spell once more, making sure she was headed in the right direction. She smiled as her gaze fell to the bracelet on her wrist and Hermione crossed her mind. * Better hurry * she thought, * Cause the sooner I get through this damn thing the sooner I can be with Hermione. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not long after, Beth came across a path guarded by a Hippogriff. Bethany quickly detransfigured so she wouldn't scare it by her wolf form. She looked at it for awhile then remembered her Care for Magical Creatures class in her third year. She calmly and cautiously approached it, careful not to make any sudden movements as not to frighten it. She then bowed gracefully in front of it. Her eyes moved upward, watching and hoping that the Hippogriff would soon bow as well. After a moment, it leaned forward, bowing in front of Beth. Bethany sighed breathing a sigh of relief. She petted it gently on the beak before entering the path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bethany broke into a run, still in human form. Her wand was telling her she was on the right path. In a few minutes this would be all over.  
  
The Triwizard cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred miles away. Suddenly something jumped in between Bethany and the cup. She stumbled backwards and fell in surprise. "A Hungarian Horntail..." she breathed, recognizing the breed of the dragon. She took out her wand. "STUPEFY!" Sparks flew out of Bethany's wand and hit the dragon's scaly side. The spell seemed to have no effect what so ever on the dragon. "Oh great. Uh..." The dragon approached her. She started backing away form it, her wand clenched tight in her fists. "Crap, crap, crap..." She then remembered the first task when she had to fight a dragon. "SLUMBERIUM!" The spell hit the dragon and it fell to the ground asleep. "FREEZIUM!" A blue spark flew form her wand and hit the dragon, freezing it in a block of ice. "Can't take any chances. Sorry!" She rushed forward and grabbed the Triwizard cup.  
  
* END CHAPTER * 


	9. "Winner's Banquet"

1 Chapter 9- Winner's Banquet  
  
  
  
Beth stood outside the maze, the Triwizard cup held high above her head. She had won. Bethany looked over at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled proudly. Hogwarts students cheered loudly.  
  
All the sudden Beth was almost knocked off her feet as Hermione ran up and threw her arms around Beth's neck. "Beth, you did it! You are the Triwizard champion!" Then Hermione did something Beth wasn't expecting. She kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
"Oy! Knock it off! You two!" yelled Ron. Bethany smiled as she saw Ron, Harry and Ellena now standing with her. "Congratulations Moony," said Harry smiling at her. Bethany laughed, "Thanks Prongs." "Bethany Lupin!" called Professor Dumbledore, "Would you come over here please?" Bethany made her way through the crowd over to where Dumbledore was standing with the other headmasters and champions. "Beth, You stand on this pedestal with the cup," instructed Madame Maxime, "It will lift you and the other champions high for all to see." Beth got on and was soon rising to the sky. She held the Triwizard cup high above her head.  
  
Meanwhile down below the Ravenclaw house started a chant. "We're from Ravenclaw no one could be prouder. If you can not hear us, We'll yell a little louder!" Soon all the Hogwarts students and the chant was changed. "We're form Hogwarts..."  
  
Bethany laughed then looked down at Hermione. Her smile turned a bit evil as she pulled out her wand one more this day. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She waved it Hermione. Hermione squealed as she felt her feet lift off the ground. Students gasped as Hermione floated up towards the champions. Hermione sighed in relief as her feet touched down on Beth's pedestal. Beth laughed playfully as she put an arm around Hermione.  
  
"Can I have you attention please?" Professor Dumbledore shouted using the voice-magnifying spell, "Would all students please report to the Grand Hall for the Winner's Banquet." Even from their perch high above the crowd, Hermione and Beth heard "all right! Food!" and knew it was Julie Malfoy from the Slytherin house. The two girls laughed. Their pedestals began to float slowly to the ground as the students flooded into Beauxbatons Academy for the feast.  
  
"Would all champions wait out side for your name to be announced," said Madame Maxime. "Miss Granger, please come with me, " said Professor Dumbledore leading her into the Grand Hall followed by Professor Kakaroff and Madame Maxime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right," yelled Madame Maxime inside the hall, "We will now bring in the champions! In third place, Gregori Elderfeller from the Durmstrung Institute!" Students from Durmstrung cheered happily as the champion came into the hall. "In second place from Beauxbatons Academy, Brigitta Von Trapp!" Brigitta came into the hall and the students cheered wildly. "And now," Madame Maxime continued when the noise died down, "The Triwizard champion, Bethany Lupin of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hogwarts students broke into their chant as Bethany came into the hall carrying the cup proudly.  
  
"Bethany," continued Madame Maxime as Beth stood in front of her, "It is my pleasure to award you with the prize money, a thousand galleons! Congratulations!" Bethany took the pouch off Madame Maxime and placed the cord around her neck. She then took a seat at the head table along with the other champions. Bethany smiled seeing Dumbledore had an extra place set, which was occupied by Hermione. The feast was soon served and the students from all three schools ate it happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well," said Madame Maxime after the feast was over, "Our tournament has come to an end. Our champions have done well. I hope the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrung have enjoyed their stay for they will be leaving tomorrow. I know I have enjoyed you being here. I wish the 7th years all the best of luck in life and hope they have a great graduation. Now it's time to party!" A DJ center rose from the floor and the tabled disappeared leaving room for the students to dance.  
  
"This has been great," said Beth as she talked with Hermione, Harry, Ellena and Ron. They all agreed. "Beth you deserve it," said Harry, "I'm sure you dad is proud." "Yeah, I can't wait to see him at graduation!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bethany pulled Hermione out on to the dance floor as a slow song played. "Hermione, I love you." "I love you too Beth." "Then stay with me forever." "Until death do us part, "said Hermione smiling. 


End file.
